


It's A Deal

by Hanzo_Nips



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Its just smut pretty much, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, Young Shimada Bros, top genji is best genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzo_Nips/pseuds/Hanzo_Nips
Summary: The two brothers have a deal when it comes to sparring. Genji makes sure to win and get what he wants so badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too long on this garbage, so please take it.  
> I hope it's to your liking.  
> Thanks for reading!

Hanzo wasn’t sure how they ended up in this situation. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary when they started, but things quickly took a drastic turn. What had seemed to be a regular sparring match between him and his brother ended up being something far more risque. This wasn’t going to end well with the deal between the two of them.

Everything had been on their regular terms. It was a clean fight, no weapons. They just had to use their bodies and almost anything was fair game. Even though Genji hated listening to what their father said, he really enjoyed training. This was especially true when he got to do so along side his older brother. He always had an inner drive to show up his uptight brother since he was such a hard ass. The man didn’t have a life because all he did was focused on pleasing their father. 

As the fight begun, it had seemed that it would be an easy victory for Hanzo. Genji acted as if he were out of it, not focused on the fight. He would get hit by easily dodgeable attacks and couldn’t seem to land any blows on his brother. It was almost embarrassing in Hanzo’s opinion. They were usually at each other’s necks. Genji had beaten him a fair amount of times; their records were very close in numbers when it came to victories. Hanzo began to lighten up in his tactics. Why put forth all his energy if his partner was barely a challenge? This was his grave mistake.

When Hanzo put his guard down, that was when Genji went in for the kill. He was lightening fast, able to bring him down to the floor with a few swift moves. They were wrestling on the mats, squirming against each other as hands were flying. The younger Shimada was feeling confident, his plan a complete success. He turned them over, getting Hanzo under him with his hands pinned above his head. He held him down with the weight of his body to keep his legs from moving. The look of disappointment and anger upon the elder’s face was priceless.

“Anija, I guess that’s another win for me. How many in a row is that now?” His voice was just as smug as the smirk on his face. He was overjoyed to see how irritated Hanzo was, twitching and trying to maneuver his way out of here. Of course, Genji wasn’t going to allow that to happen any time soon. Not until he got what he wanted from the man. He gently rocks his hips, going to press his semi hard cock against his brother’s thigh. The poke made Hanzo jerk, stunned at the fact he had just felt Genji’s erection against him.

“This has to stop, Genji. It’s too far- “ He took a sharp breath as the younger sibling leaned down to nuzzle into his neck. Genji kissed at the pale skin, gently running his tongue over a vein. It was so easy to work Hanzo up. He hadn’t gone this far, but he had enough of waiting. Besides, they had a deal. He knew Hanzo was a man who kept to his promises. He just hoped he was a man who truly followed his word. He brushed against his ear, nibbling the lobe and enjoying the shiver he received in return. 

“I won, and you know what that means…” He whispers, his hot breath against his ear. Hanzo felt his hands going to untie his sash. He badly wanted to just tear it open and gaze at the beauty that was his brother, but he also didn’t want to rush into this. Their interactions were scarce before now. After all, the only time he followed an order from his father or the elders, it was truly being followed for Hanzo. He knew he would be rewarded if he obeyed. He never asked for too much, starting with a kiss. It had progressed to touches in the dark, but never did he get to have the man underneath him. He wasn’t able to hold back his desires any longer. It was burning him up inside. 

Hanzo looked up at him, sharing a gaze that was full of sexual tension. He could lie. He could try to push him off and chastise him for suggesting something so taboo. Though, his body betrayed his intentions without his permission. “What is it you want this time?” He asks in a cool tone, attempting to maintain any sliver of modesty. Genji chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips, a mere peck. “The same thing I always want, Anija.” He rolls their hips again, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. It was hot and messy, but that kind of thing didn’t bother Genji. He loved the taste of his brother’s mouth. He would bite down on his lip, wanting to leave them bright red and bruised after he was done with him. 

His hands went to reveal his brother’s body, pulling the robe off just enough to run his finger impatiently over his skin. He didn’t need him to take it off fully as long as he could touch him. Genji was trying to memorize every inch of Hanzo’s body. He never got this close to him. He broke their kiss, pressing his lips down the curve of his neck. He wanted to hear the sound of him panting, depraved by his kiss. As badly as he wanted to bite and cover him with marks, Genji knew better than to leave evidence. Besides, by the time he was done with him, he wouldn’t need a lover’s mark to know who he belonged to. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Anija...I wish I could take a picture, remember the way you look forever.” He goes to tease one of his nipples, tongue flicking across tentatively. The way he stuttered was enough to send Genji’s heart into cardiac arrest. He couldn’t hold himself back from cherishing Hanzo’s body. His hands were everywhere, fingers tracing every muscle. He reached under him, giving a hard squeeze to his ass through the fabric of his underwear. He wanted to make him feel such bliss that he would beg to have him back between his legs. 

“..G-Genji…” Hanzo whispered, but it was loud enough to be picked up by him. He was encouraged to go farther, leaving bite marks all over his chest. That could be covered up, so he didn’t hold back. Besides, the mewls he heard told him that his lover didn’t seem to mind. He pulled back, shedding off his own clothes. He felt no shame when it came to his body. He was filled with confidence when Hanzo’s eyes looked him over from top to bottom. Though, he seemed to linger over the rather large erection he was sporting. It amused the younger man greatly. He moved his hand down, slipping under the fabric and going to wrap a hand around his brother’s cock. He melted when he felt him jerk at the warmth of his hand. His smirk widens, squeezing ever so gently as he ran his hand up and down his cock. The way he whimpered was tantalizing, making Genji want to cum right then and there. He never thought he could hear his usual frigid voice turn into something like this. It was enough to bring a tear to his eye from joy. 

As he jerked his brother off, he made sure he looked right at him. He wasn’t allowed to close his eyes and pretend it wasn’t him. It was all Genji. He was the one making him feel this way. It was possessive, but there was no stopping it. “God, I want you…” He mutters, biting down on his lips. He knew what he craved, but he also couldn’t do anything against his brother’s will. He adored him too much. He kisses him again, a lot sweeter this time around. Despite what it seemed, his urges weren’t simply fired by desire. Genji loved Hanzo. He always had loved him far too much for their own good. 

His hand sped up, earning him a sweet string of whines and moans. Anyone could come in here. The doors weren’t even able to be locked if they wanted to. Yet, the thought excited Genji much more. He was giving his brother a hand job. He was looking at him with the same lustful gaze he gave to plenty of foolish men and women he swept into his bed. Yet, this would be different. He felt for Hanzo, and he cared about him more than anyone. Hell, he was the only person he care about in this whole damn place. “Genji...I-I’m going to cum..hnn…” He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard his voice, especially the use of his name. He nodded, running his thumb over the slick head.

“Anija, we could stop here, but….” His hand speeds up again, listening to the sound of Hanzo moaning breathier. “I don’t want to. What do you want? Do you want me?” He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, going to nuzzle into his neck again. He could pick up the sweet scent on his hair, nose pressed into the black locks. He removes his hand, not missing the sound of disappointment that fell from his brother’s lips. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. Hanzo’s thumb traced over his jaw, looking up at him with the lewdest look he had even seen. This man would be the death of him. 

“I need you, please…” There wasn’t even a second before he felt his underwear pulled off, legs spread wide as Genji got comfier between his thighs. 

Genji reached to the pile of clothes, pulling out a small bottle. He could see his brother squinting to try and make it out, which made him chuckle. “I came prepared, don’t worry. I wasn’t sure where this would go….” He pops the cap, letting the lube coat his fingers. He warmed it first, knowing too well that the cold was a turn off. He rubs a slick digit over the hole, biting his lip. 

“Yet, Genji Shimada doesn’t leave the house without the essentials.” He pushed a single finger inside. He took his time with Hanzo. He wasn’t sure exactly how experienced his brother was. He had never seen him with anyone, but Hanzo wasn’t the most showy about his private life. No matter his past romantic escapades, he would be sure to make this his best.

The fingers began to multiply, one becoming two, and then two becoming three. He waited until he felt that Hanzo was ready to go on, removing the slick fingers from his brother. He hums in appreciation at the beauty in front of him. Hanzo was flushed with red, hair fanned out under him like a mess, legs wide open and inviting him, and those eyes staring at him with such a hunger it made him shiver. “You’re sure about this?” He asks once more, removing his last article of clothing that was keeping them apart. He grabbed the bottle again, covering his cock for good measure. He wanted this as painless as possible for Hanzo. When he received a nod, he positioned the tip against him. He was slow, pressing forward and sliding into him inch by inch. Despite the burning need to fuck him roughly, he was patient. He filled him up, stopping once he was completely inside so he could adjust. Fingers were far different than the actual thing. 

“I’m going to move, Hanzo.” He warns, gently rocking his hips. He didn’t dare thrust yet, letting the older man get used to the way it felt to have him inside. Genji had to fight back his need to move. Everything was so tight and warm, and he really wanted to hear Hanzo beg again. The rolling of his hips changed into shallow thrusts, moving slow and steady. He could hear him start to pick up his breaths, sweat forming across his forehead. Never did Hanzo look as gorgeous as he did right now. He held onto him, pulling him closer to his chest. He couldn’t get close enough. Fire was consuming his body, and he wanted to engulf him in the lustful flames. 

He swore he could hear him ask for more, but he was too cocky to simply comply. No, he had to hear him plead for more. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you correctly-”

“Faster!...Genji, please d-don’t tease me…” Hanzo moves and pulls him into a kiss, shoving his tongue down his younger brother’s throat. He couldn’t pretend that he didn’t feel the same. He loved the way that Genji made him feel. Every kiss and shy touch was mere child’s play compared to the feeling of being together like this. 

The demand from Hanzo was enough to make his knees go weak. He bucked harder, thrusting inside of him with a quicker pace behind his hips. He could hear the lewd smack of skin, pulling from their kiss to watch himself be buried deeper inside of him. He couldn’t let this be a one time thing. No one was going to fulfill his need like Hanzo.

By the way he whimpered and moaned, Genji knew that his brother was running on fumes. He was going to burst any moment now. The constant hit into that spot was making his fall apart right before his eyes. He could feel his nails drive across his back now, holding onto Genji as if his life depended on it. He growls, his thrusts rugged and not having a lick of mercy in them.

“Cum, now.” He orders, and Hanzo was happy to oblige. He let himself go, releasing and relishing in a rough orgasm that wasn’t over. His brother was still going at it, slamming into him with a fierceness that was overstimulating him until his vision got blurred. However, it wasn’t long until he bucked deeply one last time, groaning and letting his seed pour into the man. 

The two were left panting, not wanting to pull apart. Still, it was best to hurry and clean up before someone spotted them. It was a wonder no one had come storming to find Hanzo yet. Pulling out, Genji trembles at the sensitivity. He watched as some of the cum dripped out of his brother, leaving him a wreck. “Let’s get you cleaned up, anija.” He purrs, sitting up and going to grab for his clothes. The two were silent as they dressed, making sure they looked presentable. The air was thick and heavy, and Genji wondered if he made a mistake to push this far. He coughed to clear his throat, watching as Hanzo tied his hair back up with his ribbon. 

“Is that it…?” He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. What kind of question was that?! 

What he didn’t expect was the smile on his brother’s face. It threw him for a loop. “I’m not having sex in the training room. It’s undignified and wrong.” He could see the way Genji’s face fell, but only for a moment. “A bed perhaps...is a different story.”

The wolfish grin returned. Genji really loved his brother.


End file.
